The Greatest Gift
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Edward are married with twins. They seem to be the perfect family and now Leah wants to help Rosalie have a perfect family as well. How will Edward take this news?


**Title: The Greatest Gift**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Leah and Edward are married with twins. They seem to be the perfect family and now Leah wants to help Rosalie have a perfect family as well. How will Edward take this news?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I should have known something was going on with the way my wife and sister were acting. I should have been able to tell they were up to something with they would drop the conversation whenever I entered the room. I had thought nothing of it because they were women and though I could read minds women were confusing creatures. I never thought there could be more devious reasons behind there cut off conversations and the way they guarded their thoughts. I should have known because it is Rosalie and Leah after all.

I sighed as I walked in to the bedroom I shared with my wife. I had just put Athena and Joseph down for a nap. Those little tykes sure had endless amounts of energy. I am just lucky enough that their uncle Emmett had worn them out. I love my child more than life itself, but sometimes I forget how much word they are. Being a vampire has made me forget a lot of things about being human and children, but my twin son and daughter sure have gave me a crash course in being a father.

I never would have thought my life would end up like this. Never in a million had I thought I could fall for someone like Leah Clearwater, but I had fallen and hard. It wasn't like I just gently fell in to love with my she-wolf it was more like I had fallen off a cliff head first and smacked in to her. We had been one of those fairytale couples that have a love at first sight moment. We were one those couples who started off hating each other. The first time we had met was through Jacob Black. My sister Alice had wanted to remain friends with Bella even when we separated and Jacob had brought Leah along so that he would have someone on his side in case things turned ugly. The first time she opened her mouth it was to inform that I had gay hair. That is literally how she said it too. Leah looked at me with that permanent smile on her face and said, 'You have really gay looking hair. You should just put a sign on your ass.' And I had walked out of the room not sure what to make of her comment.

For weeks after that I had fretted over my hair. I tried dying it, but of course all hair dye just evaporated because of the venom in my hair molecules. I had tried styling it differently and nothing worked. I think that Leah got a kick out of my neurotic behavior because she always made a point to take a crack at my hair style whenever she came over and that happened to be a lot for someone who hated my kind. I suspect the first few times Jacob had dragged her here and then after that I figure she just loved tormenting me so much she put up with the sickly sweet smell my family gave off.

After that I guess we kind of just grew on each other. We would fight and then eventually we started fucking as well. That was her word of choice for what we were doing. She hated labels, but more than that she hated sappy labels and so she said we were fuck buddies. Imagine explaining that to Esme and Carlisle with a straight face when the caught Leah leaving one morning at around five thirty. We continued the fucking and fighting for about six months and then a trip to Vegas for Jasper and Alice's anniversary is what changed everything. Leah had been drinking a lot and it takes a lot to get a shifter drunk, yet somehow she managed it. Well Emmett being the way he is dared her to marry me and well I guess I have must been drunk off of her thoughts or something because the next thing we knew we were hitched and we have been that way for four years now.

It was a year and half ago Leah realized she was pregnant and five and half months later our twins were born. I couldn't say that life turned out as I had thought it would, but I wouldn't complain either because I loved Leah and I knew she loved me as well. We have two beautiful children together and so what if we didn't exactly have a fairytale romance? We were happy and in the end that is what mattered. I had a great life and I could not ask for anything better. My wife kept me grounded and on my toes at the same time. We evened each other out perfectly.

Out of nowhere a book came flying at my head I caught it before it connected with my skull. I lowered my arm and smiled at my Quilette shifter from where she lay on the bed. "What was that for love?"

She shrugged and sat up patting the empty space next to her. I hurried over to her side and stroked her hair when she let her head fall against my shoulder. "You were lost in thought and it seemed like it would be fun. Did they go down alright? I know Athena didn't want to take a nap."

"I got her down easily enough. All I had to do was hum Claire De Lune and she was a goner." I smiled and pushed my wife down against the mattress before lying down next to her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "They are going to sleep for a few hours this time I have a feeling about it."

"Well since you bored them to death with Claire De Lune I have no doubts about that." Even though I couldn't see her face I knew Leah was smiling. Suddenly she rolled over so that she was straddling me and I was flat on my back. "Is there a reason you want them to be out for the next few hours? Is daddy feeling neglected?"

I smirked and grabbed her hips holding her in place. "Maybe a little."

"Well the," She kissed the tip of my nose before pulling back slightly. "I have the perfect conversation to get your mind off of your loneliness. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think we need another baby in this house. Athena and Joseph are going to need someone to play with."

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her and I started peppering kisses along her collarbone. "You want to have another baby? I thought you wanted to a couple of years because you don't want Joseph and Athena to think we are trying to replace them?"

Her arm lips brushed against the shell of my left ear and I could feel her fingers thread in to my hair. "That was if you and I were going to have another baby."

Her comment confused me. What the hell was she talking about? Even with my advanced thing I could not process what she was trying to get out. "Leah honey, you are not making any sense. Are you sure that it is not you who needs a nap? Who else in this family would be having a baby?"

Her hands toyed with the hem of my shirt before she chose to answer. "Well I guess technically I would be carrying the baby, but it would be Rosalie's kid. I see how much she wants a baby and we have been talking and I want to be a surrogate mother for her. We have even talked to Carlisle about it and he thinks it is possible."

I felt my jaw clench. Leah's pregnancy with the twins had been rough and now she wanted to go through that again for a baby thought wouldn't even technically be ours? "Why I am just hearing about this?"

"Because I knew how you react. You won't let me do this if you feel it is dangerous." We both sat up and she grabbed my hand. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure it was even possible for this to happen."

I squeezed her hand before tugging on her arm and pulling her close. "I can't lose you Leah. As much as I want Rosalie to have the family she has dreamed I don't want to take the chance I could lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me Edward." She reached out to stroke my face with the tips of her tanned fingers. "I think that as long as we are careful nothing will go wrong. Just talk to Carlisle and once you do then you will see there is not much risk."

"But there is still risk." I countered placing my hand over the one of hers which was stroking my cheek.

"There is always going to be risk no matter what. Please just talk to Carlisle and if you don't like what he has to say we will sit down and have a long talk about it." Her big brown eyes pleaded and I knew I would not be able to deny her. I nodded and she leaned in to kiss me.

000000000

I couldn't deny the facts of my father having done all his research about this topic. He knew what he was talking about and because of that it almost made it impossible to say no to Leah and Rosalie. The procedure would be complicated because anything worth having never came easy. He would have to take some eggs from Rosalie and because she was basically frozen in time she would not be able to produce new ones and so this was a onetime chance. If my wife's body did not take to the eggs then there was not second chances. I think that scared me more than anything else.

"What do you think?" Leah questioned after the whole family had been filled in on what could possibly be happening shortly. I knew that my choice could break this family apart if it wasn't the right one.

"I think that it sounds dangerous." I admitted and saw my blond sister crumble. Her expression killed because while I may not like Rosalie most of the time I still wanted her to be happy because she was my sister. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to be greeted with the sight of my wife. "Yet if you really want to do this and you think that you are strong enough to handle it then nothing I say is going to change your mind. I only worry about you because I love you, but I won't stop you from giving my sister this. I just hope that neither of you gets a disappointment."

To my surprise my blonde sister wrapped her arms around me tightly. I could tell that if she had been human still she would have been crying by this point in time. Her voice was barely a whisper when it reached my ears. "Thank you Edward. I know how hard this decision was for you. I swear that nothing is going to happen to Leah and I want you and her to be the godparents to my son or daughter. You are going to be a great Uncle, but if you make my baby listen to Debussy I am going to tear your head off and bury it somewhere in Africa do you understand me?"

000000000

I was lucky to have skin as hard as stone because my wife was clutching my hand in one of hers and Rosalie's in the other in a grip that threatened to shatter them as Carlisle stuck the long needle in her stomach. My wife had a fear of needles having one jabbed in to her stomach was not a good day in her opinion. I could actually feel one of my fingers crack when she tightened her grip.

"You owe me forever for this Rosalie." She mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. I ran my thumb over her knuckles trying to sooth her. You would think since she could heal almost instantly the pain of a needle would not bother her. "I didn't think I would have to be a pin cushion, but then again I guess it is better than having to sleep with Emmett. With that thought in mind bring on the needles!"

Carlisle chuckled as he pulled the needle from her skin. "Well now that you are all eager for needles we are done. You are to have your feet up for the next six hours and I do not want you out of bed unless you have to go to the bathroom. You the less you move around the more likely it is that this procedure will take. We will know in a few days whether you are pregnant or not."

Rosalie hurried after Carlisle to ask him some questions and I lifted Leah in to my arms so that I could take her upstairs. "Let's get you to bed and I will bring Joseph and Athena in to see you. I am sure they want to know where you are. They hate it when you are out of their sight for more than a few moments and if we don't show them you are alive I fear Joseph will shimmer right out of his new clothes and Athena will set the house of fire."

Leah laughed, but she knew I was right. You see both Athena and Joseph had special gifts. Joseph took after his mother with ability phase which was a lot to handle whenever he was having a hissy fit and Athena had control over the element of fire. We had no idea if she would be able to control the other elements as she got older, but I sure hoped not because dealing with little fires all of the time was hard enough as it was. After I got her upstairs I laid her down on the bed and went to retrieve our twins. I had to admit that I was excited to see if this worked or not. If Rosalie and Emmett would experience what I go to have on a daily basis they would be lucky indeed.

0000000

Three days later everyone in the house was dying in anticipation to know what Leah's pregnancy test would say. Rosalie would not let me go in to the bathroom with them and so I sat on our bed with my crossed and a pout on my face. I get that she was excited and everything, but it was my wife in there and even if it wasn't my baby I still had a right to be with my she-wolf in case the results were not as she hoped. My sister was hogging her and if the test came out positive them I knew it would only get worse.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and both Rosalie and Leah came rushing in to the room as they jumped up and down on the bed laughing. I was knocked to the floor from all there jumping and I looked up waiting for them to tell me the good news. Rosalie's mind was practically screaming the results out in her head.

"Well?" I asked impatiently after I stood up. "Is my wife going to make me an uncle? That is probably the strangest thing I have said before."

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" They sang together and soon Emmett was on the bed as well jumping up and down with them. "We're having a baby! We are going to have a baby!"

I was afraid the bed would buckle from all the weight, but they were so happy and I joined them singing there four word song. "I think that after this Rose you are never allowed to ask me for anything again."

She stopped jumping up and down to shove Emmett and I off the bed before she started jumping up and down with Leah again. "What are you two celebrating about? You guys didn't really do anything and for the next five months you are going to be Leah's slave because if she is unhappy then I will be unhappy and you won't me if I am not happy."

"What did we get ourselves in to?" Emmett mumbled and punched me in the shoulder. "Why did you agree to this again?"

"Because it makes then happy and as Rosalie stated it is better to have them happy than upset." I grinned and punched him back. "I hope you are prepared for diaper duty because as an uncle I refuse to do diaper duty when I have two little monsters of my own to deal with."

000000000

Leah's pregnancy progressed pretty well. She had no complications and before any of us knew she was in her last trimester. She was should be giving birth any day now and I knew that Rosalie and Emmett were beyond overjoyed. I could barely get any time with my wife since my brother and sister constantly had their hands on her stomach. If I would get close they would hiss and narrow their eyes saying that I would be able to spend time with her when she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Jasper and Alice had taken the twins out for the day and I had a funny feeling they would be the next ones who wanted a baby. It was when I turned to head to the kitchen to make Leah a sandwich that I heard the gush and the scream. I whirled around to Leah convulsing and Emmett and Rosalie both quickly laid her down on the couch.

"Her water broke, but something is wrong!" Rose hissed tearing away Leah's sweatpants and I was met with the sight of blood. "I think that baby is stuck. She said she was having contractions all day and I should have-"

"Get the baby out and stop trying to blame yourself Rose!" My wife snapped and let out a scream.

Oh god I wished Carlisle was here, but he was not. I turned to Emmett knowing that he wouldn't want to be here for this part. "You need to go get warm blankets and some towels."

A blur indicated that Rosalie was back with Carlisle's medical bag. I watched as my sister jammed a needle in Leah's arm before getting ready to bring the scalpel down against the flesh of her stomach. We didn't dare move my wife in fear that someone would go wrong. I stopped before she could cut in to the skin. "Let the pain medication spread!"

"I can take the pain Rose just do it!" Leah ordered and grabbed my face in between her hands. "Edward talk to me. Tell me that everything is going to be okay. Please I need you to AHHHH!"

She never got to finish because her scream of pain cut it off. I wanted to rip the scalpel away from my sister to take away the pain, but I knew the baby's survival was important and neither would forgive me if something happened. I tried to focus on my wife. "Everything is going to be fine love. In a few minutes your niece or nephew will be here and Joseph and Athena will have a new cousin. You are doing great baby. Just breathe like we practiced. In and out remember?"

I could hear flesh being peeled away as Rosalie broke the sac holding the baby. There was gushing sound before suddenly we heard a wail. That kid sure had a set of lungs on him or her. I bet they take after Emmett because he had a big mouth. "It's a girl!"

Leah struggled to sit up and I lifted her head so she could see the blood covered child. It had blonde hair like Rosalie and she was beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as Joseph and Athena had been, but then again you cannot beat perfection. "Is she alright? Please tell me she has ten fingers and ten toes."

"She is perfect." Rose whispered bringing her closer to my wife. Leah reached out to touch the baby's cheek. "Emmett and I decided if it was a girl we wanted to name her Emma Leah Hale. She wouldn't be here without you Leah."

My tired wife let her head fall back against the cushions of the couch with a small smile on her face as her body started to heal itself. I made sure to move the instruments out of the way so that they wouldn't heal inside of her body. "Go celebrate with your husband."

Rosalie kissed her cheek before rushing off to find Emmett. "I told everything would be alright."

"You scared me for a second, but I never doubted you." I told her and kissed her for-head softly while stroking her face with both of my hands. "You need to promise me one thing baby. No matter how much Jasper and Alice beg you are not allowed to be a surrogate for them for at least a year. I want to make up for all the months Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't let me near you."

Leah laughed and pulled me down for a kiss. "You have got yourself a deal."

THE END!

**AN: The fifth in my Christmas gift one-shot and this one was for heidimmt so I hope she likes it. I know it was shorter than the others, but I thought it worked. Remember if you have a request send it in a message to me with the rating, pairing, and a brief summary. If you leave it in a review you need to sign in so that I can write you to make sure I know what you want.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
